I never asked to fall (Ineffable Husbands)
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Una versión personal de dos partes sobre la caída de Crowley y el inicio de un amor puro.
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar que utilicé el nombre inicial de Crowley (Crawley), lo vi conveniente ya que todo lo narrado ocurre antes de que se cambie de nombre._

_Esta es una versión personal de la historia del ángel caído, solo recogí mis conocimientos y los acomodé aquí. Por favor, no tomarlo enserio si es que algo no "esta bien"._

_Gracias por adelantado._

* * *

Parado en medio de la nada entre la tenue luz del cielo, sobre suaves nubes bajo sus pies desnudos y moviendo las manos una y otra vez, Crawley dibujaba con sus largos dedos galaxias enteras, estrellas, todas con hermosos colores. El ángel creaba universos solo con el mero placer de que estén ahí, existiendo imperturbables.

—Una hermosa obra, Crawley—

La voz omnipotente de la creadora se hizo presente ante Crawley, haciendo que este mirase hacia arriba, pues de ahí se escuchaba.

—Oh... gracias— contestó algo incómodo

—Me has ayudado a crear las galaxias más hermosas. Serás recompensado, hijo mío—

—De hecho... — Crawley raspó la garganta antes de continuar —Creo que fácilmente podría escoger mi recompensa, ¿no lo crees? Quiero decir, tiene que ser algo que me guste, ¿verdad? —

Un silencio se hizo presente...

— ¿Creadora? ¿Estás ahí...? —

—Puedo sentir tu inconformidad antes mis decisiones, Crawley—

—No, no es inconformidad, es... bueno... digamos que... sí, inconformidad, pero es que ya no quiero más de esos "permanecerás", porque la verdad hasta ahora no entiendo del todo lo que quieres decir con eso. Tampoco es que quiera que no me ames más, es decir, ya amas a todos y decir a alguien que ames más ¿no será como decir que amas menos a otros? — Crawley suspiró un poco mientras arreglaba sus largos cabellos pelirrojos y ondeados detrás de su oreja —Lo que me refiero es que me gustaría que las galaxias que hice las dejaras simplemente... así—

Crawley movió sus manos mostrando la belleza de las nuevas estrellas creadas hace unos minutos.

—Mira, están bien tal y como están, no necesitan vidas inteligentes o semejantes a nosotros porque ya piensas hacerlo en la otra, así que... —

...

Nuevamente el silencio...

Crawley frunció el ceño y volteó caminando entre las suaves nubes. Él era un ángel obediente, no tenía problemas con cumplir las órdenes de la creadora, pero había cosas que no encajaban y no era hablar demás si admitía en realidad había un par de cosas que le gustaría poder decir. No era que quisiera rebelarse, pero si tan solo la creadora escuchara más en lugar de solo mandar, las cosas serían diferentes.

Estiró sus blancas alas y emprendió un vuelo sin rumbo, solo quería sentir el viento en su rostro, como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía ignorado por quien se supone que lo amaba. Pero, a medio camino, un gran grupo de ángeles con presencias conocidas le hizo descender. Ángeles con iguales pensamientos estaban reunidos y Crawley no pudo evitar acercarse con curiosidad.

— ¡Hey, chicos! — dijo con una sonrisa — ¡¿Qué hacen aquí como si se escon-...?! —

— ¡Shh! —

Lucifer, el ángel más bello y con una gran posición en la corte celestial, lo miró directo a los ojos. Crowley no pudo evitar mostrar su impresión, pues sintió que había llegado en un momento no tan grato, además de entender al instante que aquella pequeña reunión no era precisamente una para hablar de buenos amigos.

* * *

Con la mirada hacia abajo, Aziraphale observaba curioso la obra de la todo poderosa creadora: la Tierra había sido creada para que en ella habitasen sus nuevos hijos.

—Es hermoso— comentó con una sonrisa el ángel

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Gabriel

—La creación, la Tierra—

—Oh— Gabriel frunció el ceño por unos segundos —Bueno, criaturas semejantes a nosotros, pero no tan poderosos como nosotros... suena como algo... extraño—

— ¿Extraño? —

—Sí, es decir, ya nos tiene a nosotros— Gabriel hizo un gesto resaltando la obviedad de su respuesta

—Bueno, supongo que... —

—No, Aziraphale— interrumpió Gabriel —No necesitas pensarlo mucho, no te esfuerces, nadie espera que lo hagas tampoco— sonrió ampliamente

Aziraphale constantemente soportaba las duras palabras pronunciadas por el arcángel, por no decir que generalmente sentía se sentía menos que Gabriel a pesar de que la creadora insistía que todos eran amados de igual manera. Pero Aziraphale prefería tomar esas palabras de buena manera y alejar cualquier culpa que le provocara pensar mal de uno de los ángeles de más confianza de la todo poderosa.

Aziraphale sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Las palmaditas en su hombro lo reconfortaban, después de todo, ningún ángel podría decir algo con la intención de herir a otro mientras lo disfrazaba de amabilidad, ¿verdad?

—En fin, Aziraphale, la creadora te enviará para allá muy pronto. Prepárate—

—Gracias—

Gabriel se alejó en gracia y elegancia, algo que se podía decir que Aziraphale anhelaba. No era que él fuera lo contrario, era muy consciente de que era un ángel y por lo tanto era hermoso; sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía sentirse cómo se supone que debería.

* * *

— ¿Y qué se supone que le dirán? ¿Qué haremos huelga si no cambia? — preguntó incrédulo Crawley mientras caminaba fastidiado —Además, no sé por qué tanto secretismo, se supone que la creadora es omnipotente, ya debe saber incluso que hay gente descontenta con ella— suspiró con cansancio —bueno, tienen cierta razón también, estoy de acuerdo en varias cosas... — susurró

Llevaba un par de minutos sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba cuando un tumulto de ángeles llamó su atención, especialmente cuando vio a un ángel en particular observando con cautela desde una distancia. Ciertamente, no tenía ánimos para saber qué era lo que ocurría, se hubiera ido de largo si no fuera porque era Aziraphale aquel ángel.

— ¡Hey! —

—Oh, hola, Crawley—

Aziraphale le sonrió ligeramente... ¿incómodo?, aunque igualmente amable, al menos esta vez no se había alejado un paso.

— ¿Qué haces? —

—Pues... — Aziraphale miró preocupado hacia el tumulto —Al parecer hay problemas y por lo que me han dicho, son muy malas—

Crawley sonrió de lado mirando el tumulto también —Se arreglará—

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabes lo que ocurre? —

—Bueno, digamos que Lucifer le dirá un par de cosas a la creadora, solo para que las cosas vayan mejor por aquí, tú sabes—

— ¡¿Qué?! — Aziraphale se mostró escandalizado o tal vez un poco asustado

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien ¿qué puede pasar? Somos todos sus hijos, ¿no? —

Crawley sonrió divertido y le tomó suavemente el brazo a Aziraphale, pero la inesperada reacción del ángel ante su toque le borró aquella sonrisa. Aziraphale se apartó un poco disimuladamente para que lo soltase.

_Había pasado hace unos días, bueno, ni los días ni las horas habían sido inventados aún, pero era una mejor manera de describirlo. Crawley había creado nuevas estrellas y no había nadie mejor que su mejor amigo Aziraphale, para presumirlas. Movía sus manos en la nada mostrando lo hermoso que se veían aquellos colores y lo tan brillantes que se veían a gran distancia, los ojos de Aziraphale brillaban maravillados y su rostro mostraba una hermosa sonrisa._

_Crawley lo amaba, eso lo sabía muy bien, amaba todo de él y todo lo que le ofrecía, por eso, cuando vio aquella mirada del ángel y no pudo contenerse de darle un beso, sintió que realmente sería aceptado. Pero nada salió como creía, Aziraphale lo empujó asustado y lo miró a los ojos con confusión._

_— ¿Aziraphale? —_

_—Esto... ¡¿qué es lo que pretendías?! — preguntó alarmado_

_—Yo... yo solo... —_

_—Esto no está permitido, ¡somos ángeles! —_

_— ¿Qué? Somos seres de amor ¿no? Pode-... —_

_— ¡No! — interrumpió enojado Aziraphale_

_— ¿Por qué te pones de esa manera? Esto no es malo, lo que siento no es... —_

_—No... ¡no! No somos nada para... para decidir si esto es correcto, Crawley—_

_Crawley quedó confundido, podía entender en cierta manera el miedo de Aziraphale, pues este era un ángel que no gustaba de ir contra las reglas o cuestionar, él solo tomaba todo lo que se le ofrece con amor y amabilidad. Pero Crawley sabía que ese sentimiento que había desarrollado hacia su amigo tenía que ser parte de la creación. La todo poderosa y creadora, en su omnipotencia tendría que saber sobre la existencia de absolutamente todo, ¿verdad? No tendría sentido haber creado su amor hacia Aziraphale, o en todo caso, dejarlo surgir, cuando tendría que estar prohibido._

_Aziraphale nunca pudo escuchar aquella explicación, pues este dio media vuelta y se alejó de Crawley sin decir más palabras. Desde entonces, el ángel mostraba algo de recelo el tenerlo cerca, algo que rompía su corazón cada vez._

—Aziraphale— Crawley miró a los ojos a su amigo —Lo que pasó ese día, yo... —

—Oh... —

Ambos ángeles sintieron esa extraña sensación haciendo que la conversación se cortara de inmediato, algo estaba mal. Todos los ángeles presenten podían percibirlo, pues su conexión con Dios era tan cercana que sabían con seguridad que la ira de la creadora había despertado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Crawley haciéndose paso entre los ángeles, era seguido por Aziraphale

—Esto no es bueno— dijo Aziraphale

Lucifer en una muy acalorada discusión con unos de los arcángeles más importantes: Miguel. Algunos ángeles gritaban apoyando a Lucifer y otros reclamando en contra, los ángeles que permanecían en silencio presenciando la situación se amontonaban poco a poco.

—Tu desmesurado orgullo es un insulto, Lucifer— dijo Miguel

—Querer hablar y exigir ciertos cambios a la creadora no es un insulto, ¡somos seres semejantes a ella! —

Aziraphale abrió los ojos al escuchar esa respuesta, la furia de Dios se sentía en cada uno de los ángeles y no estaba seguro en cómo terminaría todo eso.

—Pero... tiene razón— comentó Crawley

— ¡Crawley! — dijo escandalizado Aziraphale

— ¿Qué? ¿No podemos solo pedir que escuche más seguido? —

Aziraphale miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que los ángeles empezaban a mirarlos con recelo y enojo.

— ¡Te estás revelando! — contestó en voz baja el ángel de blancos cabellos

—Oh, por favor, ¿que se enoje por ello ya no es exagerado? —

— ¡Crawley, basta! —

— ¡Vamos, Aziraphale! No se está pidiendo una revolución, es solo... —

— ¡Cállate ya! — gritó enojado Aziraphale —Será mejor que te arrepientas de tus palabras, Crawley—

Aziraphale pudo ver que su amigo quiso responderle, pero la fuerte discusión entre los ángeles se volvió violenta, dando paso a la tan temida rebelión. Los ángeles rebeldes se alzaron junto a Lucifer para luchar por lo que creían era lo correcto y justo.

—Pero... ¡¿qué...?! — Crowley miró impresionado todo lo que sucedía

Un poderoso rayo de luz apareció cegando a todos al instante, tapó sus ojos de inmediato sintiendo un ardor en ellos, luego de ello aquel brillo desapareció tan misteriosamente como apareció. A su alrededor no había nada más que gritos de lucha y espadas chocando. Ángeles contra ángeles luchando por algo que para él mismo era absurdo ¿en serio había una rebelión solo porque a la creadora no le gusta ser cuestionada?

— ¡¿Aziraphale?! —

Llamó a su amigo, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida cuando fue atacado por un ángel, uno en contra de Lucifer y que sabía perfectamente el pensamiento de Crawley. Fue así que quedó involucrado en una rebelión la cuál le parecía exagerada y luchando para defenderse. No tuvo otra opción.

* * *

Aziraphale no podía recordar nada más que a miles de ángeles cayendo mientras que un ardiente fuego los envolvía hasta teñir de negro sus alas. Había gritos desgarradores, dolor, tristeza y... algo más, sentía que había una pérdida, pero no era por los ángeles en sí, sino por algo en especial... o alguien. Sentía que él había perdido algo importante.

La rebelión había empezado de repente, luego de que una brillante luz se haga presente y la voz de Dios les dijera que peleasen y expulsaran a aquellos que se rebelaban y se alzaban en orgullo y desobediencia. Aziraphale sintió la ira de Dios en él y fue como volver a nacer, como si su vida ahora tenía un destino claro y preciso. Entonces su espada apareció flameando con fuego divino en sus manos, era hora de luchar por la creadora, porque la amaba y él ella, porque era obediente y leal. Un buen ángel.

Sin embargo, recibir la bendición de Dios luego de la rebelión se sentía extraño. Había hecho lo correcto y su recompensa estaba siendo entregada, pero se sentía solo, sentía un vacío que no podía describir y, para ser sinceros, sentía una inexplicable vergüenza cuando pensaba en hablar sobre ello.

Aziraphale guardó sus sentimientos y pensamientos en lo más profundo de su corazón hasta casi olvidarlos por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo era diferente ahora. No había más luz, no había más paz, ni más hermosas creaciones. Incluso él había cambiado, o mejor dicho, resignado.

Crawley caminaba a paso lento entre ángeles agonizantes, todos arrastrándose dolorosamente sobre sus quemaduras. Aún podía ver ángeles cayendo desde el cielo, ya no caían a miles como al principio, pero seguían cayendo.

—Yo no pedí esto... — susurró entre dientes — ¡Yo no pedí caer!... yo... ¡yo no pedí esta maldita mierda! —

Él había sido parte del primer millón de ángeles en caer. Cuando la voz de Dios condenó a Lucifer y a sus seguidores a ser expulsados del cielo, Crawley no creyó que sería arrastrado hacia el abismo, ¡él solo había hecho unas preguntas! Nunca quiso hacer tanto alboroto, él solo... cuestionó. Por eso, cuando estaba en plena caída mientras sentía su cuerpo arder en llamas, sintió por primera vez el odio hacia su propia existencia.

Lo que siguió de eso no fue menos doloroso, sumergirse en azufre hirviendo sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo arder sin encontrar un final, simplemente sufriendo el horrendo dolor sin morir, era la peor tortura que se habría podido imaginar. Cuando logró salir sin saber cómo y tocar tierra, Crawley se rindió llorando desesperadamente porque ese ardor terminara, porque ese castigo se detenga de alguna manera, aunque por dentro lo viera injusto y exagerado por parte de quien decía que lo amaba. Pues, no, él no se arrepentía ¡él no había hecho nada para merecer eso!

Solo el tiempo hizo que el dolor desapareciera poco a poco, y ahora que era un ángel caído con alas negras y rencor en su corazón, Crawley vivía sin importarle ni siquiera la nueva orden de quien era ahora su nuevo maestro. Lucifer, quién ahora era un ser horrendo y lleno de ira, gobernaba un lugar oscuro y vil que sólo tenía una meta: destruir y corromper todo lo que Dios creara e hiciera. La eternidad ahora era reducida ala miseria, ese era su castigo solo por hacer preguntas.

* * *

—Los planes de Dios son claros y por lo tanto también los nuestros— dijo Hastur con una sonrisa

—Tu tarea es simple, Crawley. Ve arriba y causa problemas— intervino Ligur

—Ok, no hay problema. Estar aquí es muy monótono de todas maneras— respondió Crawley con un gesto desinteresado

— ¿En serio mandaremos a Crowley a hacer un trabajo de tanta importancia? —

La pregunta de Hastur hizo que Beelzebub mirara con desprecio a Crowley, algo que al ahora demonio tenía sin cuidado. Él no era precisamente alguien que gozara de la confianza de los demás allí abajo, pues a diferencia de los ángeles que luego de la resplandeciente luz olvidaron quiénes eran los ángeles que cayeron al abismo, los demonios tenían la memoria intacta de todo lo ocurrido el día de la rebelión. Por lo que sabían de la tendencia de Crowley a no seguir las reglas exactamente como debería. (De hecho, la cegadora luz había sido el primer castigo de muchos de ellos, incluyendo a Crawley, pues fue ahí donde consiguió sus característicos y llamativos ojos).

—Satán en persona ordenó que fuera Crawley el que inicie con las primeras tentaciones en la tierra. Fue algo cercano a él antes de la rebelión por lo que recuerdo— dijo Beelzebub

—Oh, solo... comíamos juntos en ocasiones y nos quejábamos de la comida. Nada demasiado personal que yo pudiera decir— respondió Crawley encogiéndose en hombros

—Aun así, la orden está hecha. Si hechas a perder esto, sabe muy bien lo que te pasará—

—Lord Beelzebub, el árbol está en medio del Edén, nadie podría tenerlo más fácil—

Crawley entonces se puso en marcha, no estaba tan animoso, pero debía admitir que tener algo qué hacer era mucho mejor que vagar entre otros demonios en peores condiciones que el suyo.

—No tan rápido, imbécil— dijo Hastur —El Edén tiene un guardián—

—Ah, sí, escuché que hay un ángel con una espada con fuego y esas cosas— respondió Crawley sin detenerse

—Queremos actuar de manera silenciosa, si Aziraphale te llega a encontrar y no te mata por eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de ti— dijo Ligur

Crawley se detuvo, no había escuchado ese nombre en tanto tiempo que se sorprendió a él mismo dándose cuenta que no había pensado en el ángel desde hacía mucho.

— ¿Quién... dices que es el guardián? —

El demonio volteó disimulando inteligentemente sus emociones. Hastur, Ligur y Beelzebub lo miraron serios por unos segundos sospechando de la pregunta.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó Beelzebub

—No, quiero decir— respondió con gesto desinteresado Crawley —Siento que he escuchado ese nombre, pero no creo haber-... —

—Te mataremos si no cumples con las órdenes— amenazó Hastur

Crawley chasqueó la lengua de manera burlona —Todo estará perfectamente bien. Déjenmelo a mí—

El demonio de cabellos rojos entonces volteó y se alejó a paso lento para iniciar su pequeño viaje al jardín del Edén, conteniendo y disimulando con maestría todo el remolino de sentimientos y emociones que se formaba dentro de él. Volvería ver a Aziraphale, pero... ¿lo recordará? ¿lo reconocerá?... ¿cómo actuaría el ángel si lo llegase a ver? ¿actuaría como los demonios creen?

Cuando el viento chocó con su rostro, Crawley sintió la melancolía de sus días como ángel, cuando podía abrir sus alas y emprender vuelo libremente para sentir el viento por todo su cuerpo. Sus pies descalzos sentían la extraña textura de la tierra, podía percibir olores y sonidos de todo tipo. Se notaba que la creadora había puesto bastante empeño en esa creación, todo era meticuloso por donde se viera, hermoso e inocente.

Luego de la ligera impresión inicial, Aziraphale vino a su mente, pero apenas sintió esas ansias de buscarlo, cerró los ojos y restringió sus impulsos. Tenía trabajo que hacer y el ángel no se acordaría de él, no tenía por qué hacerse ilusiones, además, ya había sido rechazado antes de caer ¿qué cambiaría eso ahora que era un demonio?

Es así como, al quinto día de la creación, Crawley inició su incursión en la obra de Dios, eligiendo a uno de los animales más sigilosos y silenciosos para recorrer y mezclarse por todo el Edén.

—Oh, hola, linda criatura—

La voz de Aziraphale lo tomó por total sorpresa, estaba deslizándose entre los árboles vigilando a Eva desde lejos cuando lo escuchó.

—Tienes unos llamativos y hermosos ojos— dijo Aziraphale —Y una lengua muy graciosa—

El ángel le dio un toque fugaz en la cabeza con su dedo mientras reía alegremente. Crawley de repente se sintió abrumado por la ternura e inocencia que desbordaba el ángel... Aziraphale seguía siendo el mismo ángel bondadoso y perfecto que había conocido.

Habían pasado más de siete perfectos días en el jardín del Edén, tiempo suficiente para que Crawley atrajera poco a poco a Eva hasta convencerla de cometer el primer pecado en toda la historia de la humanidad, además, también había observado a Aziraphel todo eso tiempo. Mirándolo desde lejos materializado en su forma humana y cerca estando como serpiente.

Luego de la ira de Dios que trajo la expulsión de Adán y Eva, Crawley sabía que había cumplido con su trabajo, algo que le ganó puntos extra allá abajo. _"Puedo quedarme ahí y hacer más cosas espantosas contra la creación. Si es que están de acuerdo, claro",_ esas habían sido sus palabras luego de entregar un demoníaco y perfecto informe. Por supuesto, lo enviaron de vuelta confiados en que las acciones de Crawley serían plenamente para cumplir la voluntad de Satán, algo que el demonio de hecho cumpliría, pero más que todo, quería volver a estar cerca de Aziraphale.

Sabiendo que ahora tenía muchísimo tiempo por delante para acercarse al ángel, Crawley volvió al Edén justo cuando Adán y Eva luchaban por su supervivencia por primera vez en sus vidas. Aziraphale los observaba con gesto afligido desde el límite del Edén. Crawley se acercó al ángel sigilosamente en su forma de serpiente, subiendo por el muro lentamente hasta tomar su forma humana al lado de su amigo.

Las nubes acumulándose a lo lejos y el cielo perdiendo su brillo y color sugería que la belleza del buen día se perdería por primera vez.

Extendió sus alas al terminar su transformación, no miró a Aziraphale todavía pues no quería parecer ansioso, aunque por dentro controlaba su pequeño remolino de emociones. Uno que ya controlaba con facilidad luego de haberse acercado al ángel con regularidad en todo ese tiempo.

—Bueno, eso se bajó como un globo de plomo—

Comentó Crawley de manera despreocupada, el pecado ya se había cometido y conociendo bien a Aziraphale, no habría problema que se presentara ante él.

—Disculpa ¿qué dijiste? — preguntó el ángel luego de una nerviosa risa

Crawley entonces volteó a mirarlo —Dije: "Bueno, eso se bajó como un globo de plomo"—

El demonio no pudo evitar recordar el único beso que pude darle hace ya tanto tiempo.

—Sí, sí... fue así— respondió el ángel

—Una reacción exagerada, si me lo preguntas— continuó el demonio —Su primera ofensa—

La mirada de Aziraphale se vio intrigada y algo escandalizada, Crawley sonrió a sus adentros por eso, pues el ángel seguía siendo tal igual como lo recordaba.

—No veo qué tiene de malo saber la diferencia entre el bien y el mal de todos modos—

—Bueno, debe ser malo... —

—Crawley— se apresuró a decir el demonio, aunque debía admitir que fue algo doloroso comprobar que no era recordado

—... Crawley— dijo el ángel —De otra manera, no los habías tentado a hacerlo—

—Ellos solo dijeron: "Ve y causa algunos problemas"—

—Bueno, obviamente. Eres un demonio. Es lo que haces—

Crawley sintió cierta satisfacción ante esas palabras, ciertamente, ser degradado de manera tan dolorosa había sido una total pesadilla, pero a esas alturas se había acostumbrado. Extrañamente sentía menos presión que antes y aunque todavía tenía rencor, se había vuelto bastante despreocupado al tener la libertad de hacer lo que quisiese. Eso incluía decir lo que opinaba sobre las decisiones de la toda poderosa.

—Aunque no muy sutil por parte de la toda poderosa. ¿Un árbol frutal en medio de un jardín con un letrero de "No Tocar"? ¿Por qué no ponerlo en la cima de una montaña alta? ¿O en la Luna? — ver la cara del ángel cuestionándose ante sus palabras le dio gracia —Te hace preguntarte qué planea Dios realmente—

—Mejor no especulemos. Todo es parte del Gran Plan. No es nuestro lugar el entenderlo. Es inefable—

El demonio miró extrañado al ángel, esa respuesta había sido algo... convincente, pero también dudosa, puesto que no te daba oportunidad de cuestionarla. Algo muy típico de la creadora.

— ¿El Gran Plan inefable? —

—Exacto—

Crawley estuvo a punto de contestar con alguna frase sarcástica, pero se desvió de la idea cuando notó algo en particular, o mejor dicho, notó la ausencia de algo.

—Está más allá de la comprensión— continuó Aziraphale mientras Crawley lo observaba de pies a cabeza —y es imposible ponerlo en palabras—

— ¿No tenías una espada de fuego? —

—Ah... —

—La tenías. Ardía como ninguna otra, ¿qué le pasó? —

La nerviosa actitud del ángel divirtió a Crawley de inmediato.

—Ya la perdiste, ¿verdad? —

—La regalé—

— ¡¿Tú qué?! — preguntó impresionado el demonio

— ¡La regalé! —

Crawley no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que había escuchado. Aziraphale estaba en problemas, el obediente ángel de Dios había regalado su espada flameante como un regalo cualquiera.

—Hay animales malvados— explicó Aziraphale —Va a hacer frío allá afuera y ella ya está embarazada, así que le dije: "Toma, una espada flameante. No me agradezcas y no dejes que el Sol se ponga sobre ti aquí"—

El demonio miró hacia lo lejos observando a Adán aún en su pelea contra el enorme león. Pudo notar lo afligido que se sentía el ángel por el tono de su voz.

—Espero no haber hecho lo incorrecto—

—Oh, eres un ángel. No creo que puedas hacer lo incorrecto— respondió de inmediato

—Oh... oh, gracias. Gracias. Me ha estado molestando—

El rostro de alivio de Aziraphale encantó a Crawley, además de hacerle pensar en las palabras antes pronunciadas por el ángel: "inefable".

—También he estado preocupado— contestó — ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera lo correcto con todo eso de comer la manzana? Un demonio puede tener muchos problemas por hacer lo correcto—

Crawley pudo darse cuenta que, en efecto, era algo bastante posible y en cierto modo, irónico.

—Sería divertido si nos equivocamos. Si hice lo bueno y tú lo malo— el demonio rió con ironía ante su propia reflexión

Aziraphale pareció entenderlo al tomarlo del lado gracioso; sin embargo, este no tardó en escandalizarse por ello.

— ¡No!... No sería divertido en lo absoluto—

Definitivamente Aziraphale no había cambiado y eso hizo que el corazón del demonio sintiera cierta tranquilidad, aún tenía a su ángel tal como lo recordaba dándole... una segunda oportunidad para acercarse a él de la manera que siempre quiso.

Un sonido se escuchó desde el cielo y enseguida empezó a caer gotas de agua en todo el lugar. Ya había escuchado sobre ello abajo cuando había entregado su informe, rumores decían que la toda poderosa mostraría lo que se llamaría "lluvia", para mostrar su tristeza y descontento por la primera ofensa de sus hijos.

Crawley, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al ángel en un acto reflejo para protegerse. No fue hasta que estuvo cerca de él cuando se dio cuenta que, de alguna manera, el ángel lo cubriría con una de sus alas y lo acogería como siempre lo había hecho antes de la rebelión. Pero lo que lo marcó realmente fue que, aunque no podía explicar con exactitud el porqué, se sintió completamente seguro de que lograría conquistar el corazón de Aziraphale, el ángel de quien se encontraba completamente enamorado.


End file.
